DWBM-FM
DWBM, broadcasting as 105.1 Crossover, is a Smooth Jazz/Adult Contemporary radio station in National Capital Region owned by Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc., and it currently serves as the flagship station of the Crossover FM Network. The station's studio is located in the Tirad Pass Street in Santa Mesa Heights neighborhood of Quezon City, while its transmitter is located in Barangay San Carlos, Binangonan, Rizal. It operates from 5:45 AM to 2:00 AM on Weekdays, and 24 hours on Weekends. History AM debut The Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc. made its debut in the radio industry in March 1963. Its first AM station, DZBM 1040 kHz, originally served only as a promotional venue for Mareco's Mabuhay and Villar record brands. It also held the local license to produce and market foreign music labels from a peak of over a hundred major international recording companies. During this time, DZBM played the latest and widest variety of popular music and was consistent no. 1 in the surveys, contributing significantly in popularizing radio as a prime entertainment medium in Manila. Transition to FM radio With its increasing listenership, Mareco Broadcasting Network eventually opened DZBM to commercial advertising. For superior quality, the station migrated from AM to the FM band and became known as DWLM-FM at 105.1 MHz in 1973 as Super Tunog Pinoy 105.1 with an all-OPM format, later reformatted as Power 105 BM FM in 1985 with a New Wave and Contemporary hit radio format and changed its callsign to DWBM. In the early 1990s, the network underwent several changes in management, as well as programming, with the end result being 105.1 Crossover in June 1994 with a smooth jazz format. Expansion MBN then realized its plans for expansion with the opening of 99.1 Crossover (DYBM-FM) in Bacolod City on February 1997, 93.1 Crossover (DYWF-FM, now 93.1 Brigada News FM owned by Brigada Mass Media Corporation) in Cebu on September of the same year (later moved to DYAC-FM 90.7 MHz in 2003), and 93.1 Crossover (DXLR-FM) in Davao on June 1999, bringing the Crossover concept to the southern area of the country. The Manila broadcast is now also heard live over 105.1 FM in Baguio City. The Crossover sound is also webcast worldwide in real time on their official website. 20th anniversary In June 2014, 105.1 Crossover celebrated its 20th year as a jazz and R&B station, with the theme "Celebrating 20 Years of Great Music." At the same time, the station's first disc jockey after almost a decade, Benjamin (Reuben "Beng" Chua) from 106.7 Dream FM (now 106.7 Energy FM) and Citylite 88.3 (now Jam 88.3), went on board (6:00 AM - 10:00 AM weekdays). Crossover CD compilations *''Pop Goes Jazz'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1995) *''Pop Goes Jazz 2'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1996) *''Crossover Classic'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1997) *''Crossover Classic 2'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1997) *''Unwind: The Crossover Classic Collection'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1998) *''Recall: The Crossover Collection'' (MCA Music Philippines, 1998) *''Unwind 2: Another Crossover Classic Collection'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1999) *''Recall: Another Crossover Collection'' (MCA Music Philippines, 1999) *''Crossover Rhythms'' (Universal Records, Inc., 1999) *''Closer To Home'' (Viva Records Corp., 1999) *''Classic: The Crossover Collection'' (Ivory Music Philippines, 1999) *''Crossover Gold'' (Universal Records, Inc., 2000) *''Closer To Home 2'' (Viva Records, 2001) *''The Greatest Crossover Classics Collection'' (MCA Music Philippines, 2002) *''The Best Of Crossover Live Presents'' (Viva Records, 2003) *''Remakes & Revivals'' (Sony Music Philippines, 2004) *''Soft & Warm'' (Warner Music Philippines, 2004) *''The Definitive Crossover Collection'' (MCA Music Philippines, 2005) *''The Big Easy'' (Universal Records, Inc., 2005) *''The Greatest Crossover Love Songs Collection'' (PolyEast Records, 2006) *''The Crossover Experience'' (MCA Music Philippines, 2011) *''The Crossover Cafe: Smooth Jazz & Sweet Soul'' (MCA Music Philippines, 2014) *''The Crossover Cafe 2'' (MCA Music Philippines, 2015) Crossover stations Main article: Mareco Broadcasting Network, Inc.